apollo justice turnabout 100
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo and people from other worlds must celebrate my 100th fanfic, CAN THEY DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT WRIGHT AND APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT 100

BY BARRYLAWN

MY 100TH FANFIC

one day phoenix wright and apollo grammarye were in the wright anything agency cleaning up after trucy magic show

"hey phenix" said apollo "wats this"

he took out a wierd rainbow thing

"idk probably some magic device"

"hey maybe if we turn it on it can reveal her secrets"

"yea!" said nick "im REALLY suspicious about her and dat hairy guy"

"o shit tru lets use it now!"

he turned on the thing and it lit up

"hey thing whos trucy been fucking" siad phoenix but then they rose into sky because gravity was gone

AND THEN A RAINBOW PORTAL APPEARED AND THEY WERE SUCC INTO THE PORTAL

MEANWHILE

"prafessah want som tea" said luke

"ah yes mah boi" said layton because he had saved london from diabolical law that forbid tea consuming a wile back so he drank te tea

AND THEN PORTAL APPEARED THERE TOO

AND PORTALS APPEARED IN LOTSA OTHER PLACES AND TOOK PEOPLES

phoenix and apollo woke up in a white world of nothing but there was a courtroom in the middle

"where are we" said phoenix

he walk around and found A DEAD BODY

"WAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

he identify the body as sissels from gost trick

"WOH HES DED" came voice

apollo turn around and he saw prosecutor grimm, wario, sherlock holmes, john watson, professor layton, luke triton, kyle hyde, rocco, paper mario, samus, george miller, lennie small and muddy fukter! and the judge.

"WATS GOING ON" shouted phoenix but kyle pointed gun to his head

"you phoenix wright are under arrest for the murder of mr sissel"

"OHHH NO" shouted phoenix

he was dragged into the court

"dammit" said apollo "i will save u mr wright"

and then layton came up to apollo

"wat the dank happened" said luke

"i dont know we were take away by some big portal"

"so were we" said layton

"well whatever i gotta save phoenix or they kill him"

apollo went into the courtroom

"court is in session" said udgey

"i am ready your honor" said apollo

"me too" said prosecutor grimm from ace attorney fairy tales

"ok so mr wright killed a guy i dont believe it" sad udgey

"ha ur weak" said grimm "kyle explain it to him"

kyle came up to witness stand

"ok phoenix explain ur case" said kyle

"well" said phoenix "i was lying unconcious and sissel was dead"

kyle look at him suspiciously

"how do u know his name"

phoenix sweated

"uhhh we met during this big fight against nintendo?"

"bullshit"

phoenix sighed

"i cant hyde anything from u kyle"

"so u see" said grimm "he knows the victim"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "you has no proofs!"

"no but we have witnesses" siad grimm "and this is other world so lets just call them all now"

he called wario paper mario samus and george to the stand

"ok so we all know who u are except you who tf are you"

"im george milten/ten from of mice and ten" said george

"ooooo ok" said grimm "testify all of you"

WITNESS EXAMINATION

"waaahaha i saw that spike man attack sissel" said wario

" _jump_ " jumped mario

"he shot him with a laser" siad samus

"and then he played dead until apollo woke up. noone else couldve done it" said george

"ha ha yes" said grimm "this incriminals phoenix wich means you all did a good job" said grimm

"dont worry mr justice" said layton "remember critical thinking is key to winning"

"thanks layton" siad apollo "i promise ill find contradictions here"

CROSS TESTIMONY

"waaahaha i saw that spike man attack sissel" said wario

" _jump_ " jumped mario

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo "mario you cant just jump and say nothing"

"OBJECTION" shouted grimm "mario is incapable of speech"

"oh" sweated apollo

"OBJECTION" shouted layton "that is not true. i heard him say "wat the fuck" when he woke up!"

mario sweated

"witness are u hiding something" said udgey

"ok sorry" said mario "i lied because i dont wanna give testimony especially not after apollo cross examined me in paper mario colorless splash / apollo justice turnabout amiibo"

"o dat is understandable" said udgey

"anyway ill testify" said mario

"i saw a knife in phoenixs hand" said mario

"he shot him with a laser" siad samus

"and then he played dead until apollo woke up. noone else couldve done it" said george

"hmmm" said apollo

"interesting" said layton "it seems there is a contradiction... but not in the evidence"

"so wat we do" said apolo

"we must find a contradiction... in the testimony"

"wow great idea prafessah" said luke

"ok" said apollo and he used mario and samus testimony

"OBJECTION"

and then apollo and layton went to the middle of the court and pointed at them

"the contradiction is between mario and samus at the white courtroom"

"wat" said mario

"that is right mario says he was stabbed but samus said he got lazered" said layton

"uhhh" said samus sweating

"but" said grimm "there is only a knife on the crime scene and it has phoenixs prints"

"DAMIT" siad apollo

"what will we do" said luke

and then the doors opened

AND SHERLOCK HOLMES WAS THERE

"HOLMES" shouted apollo

holmes ran up to apollo

"hey apollo ive examined the witnesses here are the results"

holmes gave apollo the results

"thanks holmes"

"ok so we got evidence lets go back over the testimony" said layton

"waaahaha i saw that spike man attack sissel" said wario

"i saw a knife in phoenixs hand" said mario

"he shot him with a laser" siad samus

"and then he played dead until apollo woke up. noone else couldve done it" said george

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "according to the results samus has a laser gun in ehr arm"

"so" said georfe

"SO SHE CUD ALSO HAVE KILLED HIM"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed samus and a bomb inside her blew her up and it was actually SA-X FROM THAT ONE GAME!"

"oh" said apollo "kek oops"

"well tehn" said judge "i declare phoenix NOT GUILTY"

"elementary mr justice" said sherlock

"yes mr justice well done" said layton

"yea" said kyle

everyone applauded apollo

and then the world spun and everyone returned to their homes

"well that was fun" said apollo

"no it wasnt i just sat around" said phoenix

"lol whatever. now lets go find that hairy guy"

they ran out to find the guy

THE END


End file.
